


Is It Backwards Tuesday?!

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Jock Sam, M/M, Nerd Gabriel, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody loves Sam Winchester. And that includes Gabriel. Who is nerdy and awkward and wishes he was even remotely worthy of kissing the ground Sam walks on. </p><p>Nobody seems to have told Sam as much, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Backwards Tuesday?!

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back [mooseandtrickster](http://tmblr.co/mY5H2LMF7bS-9_Xuw-ZsP4w) asked so very nicely if I could write [something along these lines](http://mooseandtrickster.tumblr.com/post/96652961242/falloutmagiboy-high-school-au-im-always). And now I finally got around to doing it! Here you go! Hope this is what you wanted!
> 
> Unbetaed.

Everybody adores Sam Winchester. It’s proven fact. He’s tall, dimpled, kind and ridiculously handsome for someone under eighteen. The few people in Lawrence High who aren’t crushing on Sam Winchester are either the wrong sexuality, or soulless people who kick puppies. Because Sam is one. All floppy hair and beaming smiles and imploring eyes. It’s sickening, really, and Gabriel will keep telling himself that for as long as it takes to get over his own stupid crush.

Because there are unrequited crushes, and then there are the kind of unrequited crushes that are so far in the realm of impossibility that Dalí paintings suddenly seem perfectly normal in comparison. Yeah. That’s Gabriel’s life.

“This sucks,” he grumbles at Castiel, and gets nothing but the usual grunt of affirmation that his brother is listening. “I know it’s pointless and stupid and ridiculous, but I just… can’t help it.” He sighs and scrolls miserably. “Look at him. He’s unreal. No one should be this awesome in highschool. It sets the bar stupidly high for the rest of us poor schmucks.”

Castiel sighs and slowly closes the lid of Gabriel’s laptop. “Perhaps it would be a little less painful if you would stop stalking him online.”

“Checking Facebook isn’t stalking. And everyone in school keeps up with the sports teams,” Gabriel mutters and yanks the screen open again. “Besides, since I already know there’s no chance in hell, at the very least let me have my daydreams, okay?”

All he gets for that is another eye-roll before Castiel goes back to his own studying. They’re strictly speaking not supposed to talk in the library anyway, but the angry fifty-something librarian is on break for a brief, glorious time, and Gabriel spends the time wisely by complaining about his abysmal life to the only person he can really talk to. He’s about to launch into another rant when he bites down on his tongue, because who else should come through the doors than Sam  _Perfection_  Winchester, laughing at something yelled at him by someone else who apparently isn’t joining him in the library.

Immediately there’s sweat dampening Gabriel’s palms, armpits, and even his back, because obviously his stupid teenage body is determined to ensure no one will touch his junk until well into his twenties. He ducks down slightly behind his screen, trying very hard not to make a goddamn spectacle of himself, but, _of fucking course_ , the second he risks a glance in Sam’s direction is the one moment Sam is actually looking right at him.

Busted.  _Fuck_.

“Hi, Gabe,” Sam says softly, and Gabriel is half terrified, half ecstatic that Sam just talked to him and _actually knows his name_. And affectionately shortened it too, like they’re friends. Gabriel tries to casually shut the laptop, his browser still open on Sam’s Facebook profile, but Gabriel is anything but smooth, and with his luck all he accomplished with that would be to showcase his sweaty palm print on the dark case of the computer.

Ugh.

“Hey, Sammy,” he answers daringly. A pet name merits a similar response, right?  _Right_?!

“Doing homework?” Sam asks, because  _apparently they’re having a conversation now_. Gabriel covertly rubs his damp palms on his jeans.

“Uh, yeah,” he lies, before changing his mind. “Well, no, not really.”

Sam laughs. An open, toothy and dimpled laugh that makes Gabriel’s insides go all weird and goopy. “Yeah, I hear ya. That history paper is evil.”

Gabriel nods fervently, because  _oh, God_ , they agree on something. Even if it is just the undeniable truth that history is a subject created to make students cry as they memorize a gazillion facts and dates.

Somehow Sam has edged closer while talking, and he’s now smiling at Gabriel over Castiel’s shoulder.

“Cas,” he says with a nod, and Castiel returns it as he gets up.

“Sam. See you in Mathletes later?”

“Definitely,” Sam grins and then claps Cas on the shoulder, because they’re friends apparently?! Gabriel’s mind is definitely blown. And while he’s busy blinking and gawping, Sam drops down into Castiel’s chair and smiles at Gabriel some more.

“So… you got plans for Friday?”

Gabriel stares stupidly. “Uhh… no?” He can’t imagine why this would ever matter to Sam, though.

“Wanna go get a pizza or something with me?”

“Uhh,” Gabriel’s vocabulary was seriously suffering. “Uhm… like… with the basketball team?”

Sam frowns at him. “Nooo…? With me. Like a date.”

That is the moment Gabriel’s brain shuts down. He stares and stares and stares until Sam starts looking concerned.

“Are… you okay?”

“You’re asking me out? On a  _date?!_ ”

“Yes?” Sam says slowly, and Gabriel feels his jaw surrender to gravity again.

“Why!?”

Sam grins at him. “Cause you’re cute. And funny.”

When it takes another long minute for Gabriel’s brain to catch up, Sam’s smile slowly fades. “So, uh… is that a no?”

“NO!” Gabriel yells and attracts the attention of everyone in the library, including the librarian who only just came back from break and is now glaring daggers in their direction. But Gabriel isn’t giving a shit about that. “No, it’s not a no! It’s a yes! A big, fat, hell yes!” He’s aware he’s being all kinds of uncool, but Sam is smiling at him, and… his cheeks are definitely looking pink now. Gabriel could die now and go to the afterlife happy as a clam.

“See? Cute,” Sam says before getting up and giving an apologetic wave at the librarian who smiles magnanimously, because it’s Sam  _fucking_  Winchester. Whom Gabriel apparently has a date with. He might vomit.

Sam leaves the library without having looked at a single book. “See you Friday!” he calls, and the librarian glares at Gabriel, because obviously it’s  _his_  fault.

But there could be a horde of angry librarians glaring at Gabriel, and he wouldn’t care. He’s got a date. With Sam. Gorgeous, amazing, perfect Sam. Yeah, Gabriel is definitely gonna vomit all over himself any minute now.

“Oh, God,” he whimpers and lets his head drop onto his closed laptop. But nonetheless… he’s smiling. And he’ll probably keep smiling until Friday.

_Hells yeah._

End.


End file.
